


Zero

by The_Cool_Aunt



Series: Experiments [24]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, John goes on a Date, Science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 07:46:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3642315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cool_Aunt/pseuds/The_Cool_Aunt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which John has a date that Sherlock didn't suggest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zero

“Sherlock, what is ‘absolute zero’?”  
  
“Absolute zero is the lowest possible temperature where nothing could be colder and no heat energy remains in a substance. The fundamental particles of nature have minimal vibrational motion, retaining only quantum mechanical, zero-point energy-induced particle motion. 0 K on the Kelvin scale, 0 degrees R on the Rankine scale, minus 273.15 degrees on the Celsius scale, and minus 459.67 degrees on the Fahrenheit scale. While scientists cannot fully achieve a state of ‘zero’ heat energy in a substance, they have made great advancements in achieving temperatures ever closer to absolute zero, most recently in 2003. Why?”  
  
“Apparently it’s been more recent than that.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“According to my date, I achieved it tonight.” John slumped into his chair.  
  
Sherlock looked up from the test tube he was warming. “That’s ridiculous, John. You’re a warm, friendly, sometimes unnecessarily sentimental man with a surplus of stories highlighting your bravery and compassion.”  
  
“Am I? Thanks for that.”  
  
“And you have a fascinating flatmate.”  
  
John laughed. “You’re right. I’m the catch of the century. Too bad no one notices.”  
  
“You’re too good for them.”  
  
“Why all the flattery? What have you done?”  
  
“Nothing… yet.” Sherlock looked at the test tube in alarm.  
  
“Because guilt is the only reason you would bother telling me that I’m a good boyfriend.”


End file.
